


守护

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: 补档黑历史系列。原发于贴吧原发ID：缘汐儿注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。





	守护

**Author's Note:**

> 补档黑历史系列。  
> 原发于贴吧  
> 原发ID：缘汐儿  
> 注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。

【一】

 

农马尔特事件后。

 

宇宙警备队召开紧急会议。

 

在场每个奥特曼都正襟危坐，压抑的氛围沉沉的笼罩在上空。大家都不知道发生了什么，只是奥特之父那冷峻的面孔让大家都不敢出声。

 

奥特之父轻咳了一声，缓缓开口：“赛文帮助了地球上的侵略者，违背了宇宙正义，其他星球要求我们放逐并处决赛文。”

 

此言一出，一片哗然。

 

“赛文他，只是深爱着地球，深爱着地球人，他并没有错，为什么要被处决？佐菲站起来说道，其他奥特曼也纷纷附和着。

 

“但宇宙正义不容违背。如果我们不放逐并处决赛文，等待光之国的将是来自无数个星球的攻击。就算光之国有再强大的战士和再先进的科技，面对全宇宙文明星球的攻击，也无异于灭顶之灾。”奥特之父深深叹了一口气。赛文的冷静，理智，无私，他都是知道的，可是这次，他别无选择。

 

“可我们无论如何也不能杀死赛文哥哥啊！”泰罗激动地站起来。

 

“泰罗，我理解你的心情，这也是没办法的事情……为了光之国的未来，我们不得不牺牲我们最优秀的战士……可是，谁会愿意去呢……”

 

大家都陷入了沉默。

 

会议室的门突然被撞开，赛罗的身影出现在大家面前。

 

“我去。”

 

少年的口中吐出了两个字，谁也不知道那背后是怎样的痛苦与挣扎。

 

“赛罗……”

 

“不用再说了。难道要以整个光之国为代价吗。既然已经这样，那就只好处决赛文了。”

 

“赛罗！你怎么可以这么说！那可是你父亲！”泰罗冲上去，激动着摇着赛罗的肩膀，被赛罗冷冷的推开。

 

“所以我去。杀害父亲的事情我来做，坏人我来当，你们这下都不用担心了吧。”

 

“赛罗……”泰罗后退了一步，不可置信的看着赛罗。“你变了……”

 

“哼，变没变不用你说。那就定了，我去处死赛文。”赛罗说完，转身离开了会议室，黑色的披风在空气中划开一道弧线。

 

“可恶……”泰罗钻进了双拳，“赛罗怎么会变成这样！连赛文哥哥都要亲手杀害，这还是我们那个英雄吗？！”

 

没有人回答，大家都低着头，不停的叹气。

 

赛罗一个人在路上走着。光之国的信息传播十分迅速，此刻大家都已经知道赛要去处决赛文的事情，背后指指点点的声音不停地响起。

 

“快看，这就是那个要去杀死自己父亲的赛罗！”

 

“果然变了，和我们以前那个英雄再也不一样了。”

 

“这种奥特曼才应该被光之国驱逐！不，他根本就不配被称为奥特曼！”

 

……

 

赛罗停了下来。背后的切切私语声瞬间消失。他们都知道赛罗令人畏惧的力量，谁都不敢放肆。

 

赛罗用力捏了捏拳头，没有回头，继续朝前走去。

 

“赛罗！”一个熟悉的声音传来，但赛罗并没有停下。

 

雷欧从后面追上赛罗，抓着他的肩膀把他转过来：“赛罗，你有什么心事吧？”

 

“……”看着除了老爹之外，唯一能说上心里话的师父，赛罗抿紧了嘴唇。

 

雷欧拍了拍赛罗的肩膀：“找个地方坐下说吧。”

 

一处很僻静的公园里，长椅上坐着赛罗和雷欧。

 

“赛罗，为什么执意要去呢？”雷欧的语气像极了父亲，赛罗差点落泪。可他只是沉默着，并没有说话。

 

雷欧把手放在赛罗肩膀上：“我知道，你绝不会背叛伙伴，更不用说杀死自己的父亲……是不放心别人去吧？”

 

赛罗缓缓点了点头。“我怕别人去……真的会失手杀了他……”

 

“为什么不说呢？”

 

赛罗嘴角泛起一丝苦笑。“解释有什么用呢。该不懂的，还是不懂。最难的就是改变人心不是吗？”

 

雷欧无言，只是拍了拍赛罗的肩膀。“不要想别人怎么说。总有一天，他们都会明白的。”

 

“嗯。”赛罗点了一下头，抬起头看着雷欧。

 

“师父，我一定，一定不会让父亲死的。”

 

 

 

 

【二】

 

宇宙。

 

赛文飞出地球后，追杀的人就一直没减少过。一路的追杀和逃命让他精疲力尽。他拖着遍体鳞伤的身体飞到了一颗寂寥荒芜的星球上，眼前已经被疲惫和疼痛的汗水模糊。

 

“Ultra Seven，你违背了宇宙正义，我们来将你就地正法！”

 

随着威严的声音，赛文撑起早已到达极限的身体，跪在地上艰难的抬起头。

 

莱特星人。一直狂热的追随着宇宙正义，战斗力绝不在光之国普通战士之下。虽然通常来说这对自己构不成什么威胁，但在敌众我寡而自己又遍体鳞伤的情况下情况已经对自己极端的不利了。

 

赛文闭了闭眼睛，决定放手一搏。

 

双手交叉在胸前，缓缓握成拳头。

 

“Joooooo！”

 

面前的莱特星人被笼罩在了奥特意念的红光下，一圈圈散发的波动在眼前旋转，莱特星人在奥特意念的作用下逐渐后退。

 

可奥特意念几乎是赛文所有体力与注意力的浓缩，平时使用都会耗尽体力甚至缩短寿命，更不用说在极限的情况下使用。

 

突然，红光被一声巨响破开，赛文坚持不住倒在了地上。

 

他抬起头，看到面前身披黑色披风的身影，竟然是自己日思夜想的赛罗！

 

一个莱特星人举起了手，想要杀死赛文，却被赛罗拦住了。

 

“住手！光之国的犯人，光之国来处理，不用你们插手！”

 

莱特星人的领队开口：“光之国竟然派赛文的儿子来，你真的能杀了你父亲吗？如果下不了手的话就让我们代劳吧，反正赛文难逃一死。”

 

“什么？！”赛罗瞳孔一缩，举起拳头又用全部的意志力压了下去，脸上的表情由盛怒转为冷漠。“你看着就行了。不该说话的时候，给我闭嘴。”

 

他转向赛文，此时赛文正艰难的爬起来，单膝跪在地上，捂着胸口大口喘气。

 

赛文眼中清晰可见的痛苦让赛罗的心一阵阵的收缩。

 

“赛罗……”赛文的声音已经很虚弱，他向着赛罗的方向伸出手。

 

赛罗咬了咬牙。莱特星人在旁边，他什么都不可能做。

 

“住口！赛文，你违背了宇宙正义，是光之国的叛徒！”赛罗的声音微微有些颤抖，可所有人都没听出来。

 

“赛罗……”赛文不可思议看着赛罗，眼神中流露的悲伤让赛罗心如刀绞。

 

“连你也觉得我是叛徒吗……好吧，我明白了……”赛文强撑着站起来，张开双臂，眼泪在眼眶中打着转。“如果你想杀我，那就杀吧。”

 

“呀——”伴着一声呐喊，赛罗以肉眼无法分辨的速度冲到了赛文面前，一拳重重向赛文腹部打去，那一声闷响让一旁的莱特星人都吓了一跳。

 

赛文远远的飞了出去，仰面倒在地上动弹不得。

 

“赛罗……”他喃喃着。

 

“没有用的！你已经被驱逐了！”赛罗强忍泪水喊着，再次冲到赛文身边，把赛文从地上拽起来又是一拳，将赛文打回到莱特星人面前。

 

最前面的一排莱特星人后退了几步，看着赛文倒在地上，又被冲击力震得翻滚好几圈，嘴角渗出血来。

 

这时，赛罗大喊了一声“都闪开！”随后赛文便被一股无形的力量悬到了空中，莱特星人都纷纷散开，跑到赛罗奥特意念作用范围以外的地方去，看着赛文被悬在空中的身体痛苦地挣扎着。

 

“赛文，叛徒就会连自己的儿子都失去呢。”莱特领队看着这对父子低低的笑了一声，“这就是你违背宇宙正义的下场。”

 

这时，赛罗突然停止了奥特意念，赛文不受控制的向下掉去。可是还没等赛文着地，赛罗又飞起一脚，将赛文远远的踢了出去。

 

赛文倒在地上，连呻吟的力气都没有了。

 

“精彩，赛罗奥特曼。”莱特领队拍着手，“真是精彩，不愧是光之国的传奇战士，为了正义大义灭亲，我们莱特星人都要向你学习。”

 

“满意了吗？他活不过今天了。”赛罗的声音冷得让人打颤。

 

“好，既然赛文已经被处决，我们就离开吧。”

 

赛罗和莱特军队一起飞离了这颗死气沉沉的星球。

 

 

 

 

【三】

 

“呃……”赛罗和莱特星人离开后，赛文低低的发出了一声呻吟。

 

在这颗荒芜寒冷的死星上，赛文全身都痛得仿佛有火在烧。他的身体完全到了极限，头顶的计时器缓慢的明明灭灭。

 

可是赛文心里知道，赛罗他，是在保护自己。

 

身上的伤口虽然疼痛，赛罗下手也确实不留余力，却没有一处打中要害。赛罗很巧妙的避开了自己身上每一处原有的伤口，三次攻击都从一个微妙的角度避开了内脏。表面上看赛罗下手非常狠，实际上除了皮外伤并没有造成什么实质性的伤害。

 

智慧如赛文，他早已明白了赛罗亲自来处决自己的用意……

 

冰冷的地面一点一点吸收着赛文的体温，身上伤口的疼痛也越来越麻木，赛文觉得自己要不行了。他聚起全部意念和困意对抗着，一旦睡着就不可能再醒过来了。

 

终于，一个模糊的身影降落在离自己不远的地方，随后那个身影急速朝自己跑来。

 

赛罗跪在赛文身边，轻轻扶起赛文的头，放在自己腿上。

 

“爸爸，对不起！！！！”赛罗的声音强烈的哽咽着。

 

“赛罗……”赛文带着鲜血的嘴角浮起一丝微笑，“我知道……你会回来……”

 

“嗯，我回来了，老爹，你坚持住，我绝对不会扔下你的！”赛罗的眼泪不停地往下掉，这颗荒芜的星球上只有他们父子，没有人会看。

 

谁都不会知道赛罗刚刚看到赛文时的心情。相隔很久终于再次相见，却是在这个类似于刑场的战场上……看着赛文遍体鳞伤的身体，赛罗几乎要忍不住自己的眼泪。这个宇宙中自己最在乎的就是赛文，赛文比自己的生命还要重要。而如今看着赛文这个样子，自己不但不能照顾他，反而为了保护光之国，为了那个所谓的宇宙正义，去给他再增添新伤……

 

谁都不会知道，赛罗在听到光之国那些误会自己的闲言碎语时，内心那种无助和自责……

 

仿佛他真的是那个没有人性的儿子一样。

 

赛罗握起赛文的一只手，紧紧贴在胸前。

 

那么凉的温度，贴在自己温暖的胸膛上，寒冷刺激的赛罗又一阵泪水。

 

“赛罗……别哭……我知道……你其实……是在保护我……”赛文的声音很虚弱，伴随着一阵阵痛苦的咳嗽和呻吟声。

 

“你一定……被误会了吧……委屈你了……是我不好……对不起，赛罗……”

 

“老爹……”赛罗紧紧握着赛文的手，把赛文的头靠在自己的胸口，泪水不停地往下掉。

 

“赛罗……你还是回去吧……别管我了……我现在……是宇宙犯人……会拖累你的……”赛文断断续续地说着。

 

“我不！你在胡说什么！什么宇宙犯人！你才不是！你什么都没做错！别说了我不要听！”赛罗哭得像个孩子，手中赛文的手正变得越来越沉重。

 

“赛罗……回去吧……别……管……我……”赛文瞳中的光芒一点点黯淡了下去。

 

“老爹！老爹！！”赛罗一手扶着赛文，另一手从胸前的计时器引出一道纯净的能源，向赛文头顶的计时器注入。纯白的能源线进入赛文的体内，来自赛罗的温度让他又重新睁开了双眼。

 

“老爹！老爹你坚持住，我带你回光之国，我一定会治好你的！”

 

“没用了……我已经被驱逐出了光之国，光之国的科技力量，对我已经不起作用了……”赛文的声音依旧很虚弱，可是恢复了一丝生机。

 

“那我回去拿药，科技力量不能用，药物是宇宙通用的！老爹，你等着我，我一定会救你，绝对不会让你死的！！”

 

赛罗把赛文轻轻放到地上，转身飞向了天空。

 

 

 

 

【四】

 

“老爹，我回来啦！”赛罗抱着一大堆药降落在了行星上，却被眼前的景象惊呆了。

 

赛文单膝跪在地上，身上的伤口又增加了好几层，一道道血红的开裂触目惊心。他的左手捂着自己的右手手腕，冰斧掉在旁边不远的地方。而他的对面，莱特星人的领队正在手中聚起光球，耀眼的光线向赛文射去。

 

赛罗感觉大脑一片空白，他手一松，身体已经瞬移到了赛文面前，药品哗啦啦的掉了一地。

 

“住手！”

 

赛罗挡在赛文身前替他接下了那一击，杀伤力极大的光线几乎穿透了他的身体，他觉得胸口一阵剧痛，忍不住跪倒在地上，一口鲜血喷了出来。

 

“赛罗！”赛文想去看看赛罗，却根本没有站起来的力气……

 

“赛罗奥特曼，你果然没有杀了赛文。”莱特领队冷哼了一声，“看来光之国已经不是能守护正义的文明国度了，你们就等着被全宇宙攻击吧。”莱特星人说着，举起了右手，手腕上一个通讯器正闪着亮光。

 

“我现在就告诉所有文明星球，去歼灭光之国。”

 

“不要！”赛文强撑着站起来，直视着莱特星人，“我接受处决。”

 

“可是光之国已经不值得相信了。你的儿子不就骗了我们一次吗。”

 

“……”赛文握了握拳，“那你要怎么样？”

 

“除非，让来自光之国的赛罗奥特曼亲手执行你的死刑。”

 

“什么？！”赛罗站了起来，挡在赛文面前。“混蛋！你在说什么？他是我父亲！！杀害父亲难道就符合你那个什么宇宙正义了吗？”

 

“宇宙正义不可侵犯，为了维护宇宙正义处决亲近的人，并不违背宇宙正义。”莱特星人一脸神圣。

 

“可恶！左一个宇宙正义，右一个宇宙正义，你们到底懂不懂什么叫真正的正义！”赛罗想冲上去，却被赛文轻轻拉住了。

 

“老爹……”赛罗看着赛文，而后者正艰难地保持着站立的姿势，一手捂着腹部，努力不让自己摔倒。

 

“赛罗，不管你做什么，都不可能挽回现状了。所以，动手吧。”

 

“怎么可能？！”赛罗看着赛文严肃的神情，突然手足无措。

 

“只有这样才能救光之国，才能救大家。”

 

“不……”赛罗后退了几步，看着赛文的眼睛，“不可以……”

 

“动手吧，赛罗。”赛文一步步艰难地朝赛罗走去，赛罗一步步的后退。“赛罗，你别无选择。”

 

“不行……不行！！我绝不会杀害自己的父亲！不可能！！”赛罗看着自己的双手疯狂的摇着头。

 

“想想光之国，那么多等着你去救的伙伴，你没有时间犹豫了！”赛文终于坚持不住跪倒在了地上，他一手撑着地面，一手捂着胸口艰难的喘息着。“快杀了我……我一个人的生命，换来光之国的安全……值得了……”

 

赛罗的眼眶里蓄满了泪水，他颤抖着用手摘下冰斧，颤抖着将他们指向赛文。

 

赛文跪在地上，看着赛罗一步步向自己走来。

 

“不行……不行！”赛罗腿下一软，也跪到了地上，他伏在地面，泪水尽情的流了出来。

 

“我做不到，我真的做不到！！爸爸！！”

 

“赛罗，站起来！你的眼泪算什么？你的眼泪能保护光之国吗？”赛文的声音已经虚弱至极，却还在坚持着说话。

 

看着摇摇晃晃站起来的赛罗，赛文的语气又变得缓和：“赛罗，勇敢点。你可以的……为了大家，为了光之国……动手吧。”

 

赛罗手中的冰斧尖在剧烈的颤抖，连同他啜泣的声音。

 

“不行……不可以……”

 

赛文跪在地上，看着已经离自己近在咫尺的赛罗，他咬了下嘴唇，突然伸手抓住赛罗的手腕，将他手里的冰斧直直捅入自己胸口！

 

“爸爸！！！！”赛罗失声的喊着，看着自己的冰斧插入了赛文心脏的位置，在赛文的胸前绽起一朵血莲。

 

喷涌而出的鲜血溅到了赛罗的脸上，赛罗颤抖着抬手摸了一下自己的脸，看着手中的鲜血，带着赛文的体温，一点一点侵蚀着自己已经脆弱不堪的内心。

 

赛文抓住赛罗的手，缓缓的站起身，靠在赛罗的肩膀。赛罗的冰斧还在他心脏里面插着。

 

赛文伏在赛罗的肩膀上，在赛罗耳边轻轻开口。

 

“赛罗……你是……我的……骄傲……”

 

“一定要……好好……活……下……去……”

 

“爸爸！爸爸！！”赛罗眼泪不停地涌出，“你在说什么！我不要听！你不会有事的！不会有事的！！”

 

“我……赛……”赛文胸口剧烈的疼痛让他说不出来话，他缓缓抬起右手，想要最后抚摸一次赛罗的脸颊……

 

“儿……”

 

赛文的手抬到一半，便重重的向后倒去。赛罗最后看见的，是他眼里无限的不舍与思念。

 

随着一声闷响，赛文倒在了地上，双眸和计时器都逐渐黯淡了下去。

 

“爸爸！！！！”赛罗想抓住赛文还伸在外面的手，却巧合地，错了过去。

 

“爸爸……”赛罗“扑通”一声跪在了赛文的身边，拿起赛文的手，贴到了自己脸上。

 

被驱逐的赛文不能再使用光之国的科技力量，当冰斧插到心脏的那一瞬，就一切都没有可能了……

 

“爸爸……”

 

“很好，赛文这个宇宙逃犯的名字可以删除了，哈哈哈哈……”一旁的莱特星人笑了出来。

 

“混蛋！！！！”赛罗猛地转身，一道光线射向正在大笑的莱特领队，瞬间让他灰飞烟灭。

 

“你们，你们杀了我父亲，我绝对不会原谅你们！混蛋！！”

 

赛罗跳向空中，连环飞踢精准的命中一个又一个莱特星人的头，爆炸声此起彼伏。

  
当赛罗重新落回地面时，原本几十人的莱特星人只剩下了不到十个。剩下的莱特星人连忙想要逃走，却被赛罗用光线全部歼灭。

 

看着满地的莱特星人的碎片，赛罗重新跪在了赛文身边。他捧起赛文的手，紧紧贴在自己的胸口。

 

“老爹。哈哈。我杀了这么多莱特星人呢。哈哈。我也违背了宇宙正义呢。哈哈……不过没关系，我这就来陪你，这样你就不会孤单了，对吗？你说过，让我去寻找值得守护的东西，可是我唯一想要守护一生的人，已经离开我了呢。我心里好痛啊。你知道么。老爹。真的好痛啊。哈哈。”

 

“我要一直守护你，即使在另一个世界，也一直守护你。我不会让你觉得孤独的。我会一直陪着你。爸爸。”

 

赛罗一手握着赛文的手，另一只手拾起了掉落在地上的赛文的冰斧，紧紧攥在手里。他看向赛文，嘴角有一丝幸福的笑。

 

“爸爸，我这就来陪你。等着我。”

 

赛罗看着手中的冰斧，体会着上面残留的赛文的温度，把它缓缓举到了颈边。

 

一道寒光闪过。

 

赛罗倒下，手中的冰斧掉到了地上。

 

一颗荒芜的星球上，一个红蓝两色的身影和一个红色的身影躺在一起，红蓝身的头枕在红色身影的胸口。

 

他们的手还紧紧握在一起。

 

残烈的鲜红，将他们绕在中间。

 

时间静止了。这个画面，将定格在永远。


End file.
